


Disguise Self

by Silence_is_Bliss



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_is_Bliss/pseuds/Silence_is_Bliss
Summary: Angus has a new spell he's been wanting to show everyone, but things tend to get out of hand with his family





	Disguise Self

“Uh… Mister Magnus?” A small voice said from behind the fighter. When Magnus turned his head, he was delighted to see Angus McDonald, world’s greatest detective and best 11 year old.  
“Hey kid! Didn’t expect to see you here. What can I help you with?”  
The small boy tucked some curly hair behind his ear and pet Johann to try to keep the dog from jumping up onto him and knocking him over, “Well, sir, I’ve been working on my magic lately. And I was hoping I could show you! I, uh, don’t want to show Taako until it’s perfected… you know?”  
Magnus chuckled, giving the kid both a nod and his full attention, “Sure, what’cha got?”  
Angus smiled nervously as he clumsily pulled his wand from his bag. He didn’t know why he was so anxious, because he knew that Magnus was impressed by almost any magic. It was just nerve racking to put yourself in front of a crowd no matter how small or easily impressed. The boy wonder took a deep breath as he cast his spell.  
It took Magnus a minute to realize that the little kid standing in front of him now looked like a much smaller version of himself. When he did, his eyes went wide with wonderment.  
“How.. Did I do good? Do I… Do I look like you?” His voice definitely didn’t sound like Magnus’, but he was still being pulled up onto the man’s shoulders before he had time to react.  
“You’re a Mangus!” Angus giggled as he instinctively wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck, “That’s pretty clever sir. Um.. Where are we going?”  
“To show Taako! You said you didn’t want to show him until you perfected it! I think you’ve perfected it.”  
Angus shook his head. He certainly hadn’t as the height and voice still was far from Magnus’. But the fighter now dog trainer was insistent.  
_  
Soon enough they were there. Magnus just let himself in, he usually did. “Taako!”  
“Taako’s not here. He’s off pretending to teach people magic,” A half prepared for the day Lup appeared from the hallway, “But luckily the much cooler twin can take time out of her busy, busy schedule for you.”  
Angus smiled, “Hi miss Lup!”  
Lup smiled at the disguised boy. “Magnus there’s two of you!”  
Angus grinned as Magnus lifted him from his shoulders and placed him on the ground, “I’ve been practicing my magic!” He began to shift his appearance back to his own, “I was hoping to show Taako.”  
“Well.. It really is a good thing you ran into me then because I think we can have a whole lot of fun with this,” she smirked.  
Magnus tilted his head to the side slightly, “What do you mean?”  
“I’m thinking… You and I, Angus, disguise ourselves as Taako. And we could, hear me out, be productive.”  
“Miss Lup, that’s devious!” Angus chimed playfully.  
“Isn’t it?” She agreed as she started towards her bedroom to grab her wand, “We’re gonna have to do something about your height, dear. Taako is a tad taller than you are.”  
“I haven’t quite gotten the height thing down… What if… I cast it on you.. Since you’re already his height… and you sound a lot like him anyway… and then you could cast it on me since you’re more experienced..” He offered as he nervously adjusted his glasses.  
“There’s that detective brain at work!”  
“What will you guys do anyway? It’s gotta be recognizable so he’ll get annoyed by thank yous all day.”  
Lup waved her hand dismissively, “We can paint a fence or clean someone’s house or something.”  
-  
The two Taakos, aka, Lup and Angus finally decided on taking over lectures for other teachers in Taako’s school. Magnus came with to help out Ango just in case he got too wrapped in with teaching people that he forgot the character he would be playing.  
And their plan worked for a little while.. until Lup’s cover was blown. She was teaching about Divination when her brother’s voice could be heard in the halls “LUP TAACO!!! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!!”  
Lup’s eyes widened as she scrambled through her pockets to find her stone of farspeech, “Ango, code red-“  
“I know! He’s already found me!! Lup you need to save yourself!!!” Angus’ voice, or Angus’ voice disguised as Taako’s yelped from the stone of Farspeech.  
“Oh my god, he’s got Angus.” Lup muttered, staring at the very confused class she was teaching.  
“Is that who I think it is?” Actual Taako’s voice came from Angus’ stone of farspeech, “I’ve got your accomplices, Lup. You best reveal yourself or Magnus and Agnes get a one way ticket to a game of Risk with Barry.  
“Oh my god, Taako, you wouldn’t.”  
“You know I would, Lup.” There was giggling and fake cries for help from Taako’s side of the stone of farspeech.  
“Okay, I’ll come out, but please, spare them!”  
“Meet me in the cafeteria.” Then the stone went silent.  
Lup, still disguised as her brother, turned to the class she had been teaching, “New lesson plan. How many of you know disguise self?”  
-  
Taako paced the cafeteria, his heels clicking on the linoleum tile.  
Angus and Magnus were both levitating above the tables, courtesy of Taako, so they couldn’t run away, “Taking her a while, don’t you think?” He hummed.  
Then a fucking hoard of students, all disguised as Taako, filed into the cafeteria, all of them lead by Taako’s own sister, who of course, was disguised as him as well.  
“Well? I couldn’t drop my disguise till I got to Ango,” She explained, “He’s the one that cast the spell after all.” She crossed her arms.  
“Lulu.” Her twin brother said, walking towards the group, “You’re in for so many hours of risk with Barry. I’ll even throw in Kravitz.”  
“It’s worth it for the look on your face right now.”  
Angus and Magnus were dying of laughter as some of the students tried to imitate phrases that the famous flip wizard had uttered.  
Lup grabbed her brother’s arm and shoved him into the group of students then hurriedly jumped on one of the tables and grabbed Angus’ and Magnus’ arms. She dragged the two of them through the crowd before hearing the cursed spell leave her brother’s mouth “Dispel Magic.”  
Everyone’s disguise dropped, and Taako made his way through the crowd until he was face to face with his sister, angus, and Magnus. While looking them in the eyes, he grabbed his stone of farspeech, “Barold?”  
“Taako- what is it- I’m busy.”  
“Wanna play a game of risk?”  
“I’m on a job right now-“  
“Great. We’ll have it ready for when you and Krav come home.” Then the call ended.  
Lup sniffed as she squeezed Magnus and Angus’ hands “It’s been nice knowing you.”  
Angus tried his best to hold back a snicker, “And you too, miss Lup.”


End file.
